


Dollhouse.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky is more devious than he seems, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Violence, alludes to past sexual assault, dubcon, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Bucky is fascinated by his new assignment.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, james "Bucky" banres/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Dollhouse.

Bucky kisses your shoulder as he hands you the zaphire blue dress “Wear this tonight, for the company’s party. You’ll look incredible”

______________________

Bucky clicks on the file and stares at the headshot in front of him “Pretty” He thinks, his eyes moving through the words as he reads the briefing document. He hums low in his throat, opens the attached pictures and looks them over, they’re obviously taken from social media sites. Nothing out of the ordinary in those, besides the fact that she doesn’t disclose her location ever. The lawyers and her should be arriving any time now.

Bucky suspected that these expensive lawyers and the private protection came from the dead girl’s family. They would need her testimony in the murder trial. This case had been open for years and this girl had been trying to hide from whatever happened that night for the same amount of time. The notification for the meeting beeped on his phone and Bucky stood up, leaving his office and heading towards the conference room.

The first thing Bucky notices is the nervous tapping of her cherry red nails on the glass table.

____________________

You tapped your fingers nervously on the glass table and kicked your feet under it as the door opened and a tall, bearded, brown haired man came in walking with a slightly nonchalant air. Your eyes find his, the blue hue of them so clear and stormy it almost takes your breath away, he rounds the table and greets the two lawyers sitting beside you “Murdock, Nelson” He says in a stern, commanding voice that sends a shiver down your spine.  
“My name’s James Barnes” He offers you his hand and you take it, his hand holds yours a few seconds more than necessary and, as you look at him, you notice the glove in his left hand. Then you tell him your name as he sits down, directly in front of you, his eyes never leaving yours “I’ve been put in charge of your protection for the time being” He explains.  
“How would we proceed in this case?” Murdock asks.  
James Barnes clears his throat “Well, the best option is moving her to a safe house”  
“A… A safe house? What about my apartment, my job?” You ask looking between the two men.  
“At the moment your safety is more important than that” Nelson says in a calmed voice.  
“This is a very delicate case” Barnes pipes in and you look at him “It is for the best to change your current location. There would be security personnel at all times, including me. And you have been moving around quite a bit the last few years”  
“I can’t just drop my life over this” You say “I don’t need protection”  
“You do” One of the lawyers says and their assistant hands you a folder.

You sigh “I can’t afford this. Any of these”  
“You’re not paying for it” Barnes says in that deep, stern voice “Anything you need has already been paid for”  
You laugh bitterly “Guess that settles it, then” 

____________________________

Bucky got in his car, following the one were the two lawyers and his new assignment were in. It should be a relatively short and safe drive, just to pick up some of her stuff. Clothes, laptop, chargers, maybe a few books. He had studied her intently and could tell she is smart. The kind of girl he likes. 

They park in front of the small building and Bucky watches as she gets out of the other car, she walks briskly to the front entrance. He gets out of his car and decides to go upstairs with her, after all he’s being paid for it.

She turns around when he stops beside her and looks at him “What are you doing?”  
Bucky stands straighter “What I’m being paid to do. Let’s do this quick” He instructs, the sigh that comes out of her doesn’t scape him. She pushes the door open and lets him step inside. The door closes and she starts to walk up the stairs. Bucky stops her when she goes to open her apartment “I’ll do it. I have to make sure no one is inside”  
She snorts “Are you fucking kidding me? No one knows I live here” Her voice sounds stunned, incredulous, as Bucky extends his hand and takes the keys from her.

He opens the door, and steps inside first, checking into every room before finally letting her inside. The apartment is small, but charming enough with little details here and there.

Her room is at the end of the short hallway, Bucky follows her movements with his eyes as she walks towards the closet, is small and cramped with her clothes, shoes and linens, she moves stuff around and pulls out a big duffel bag, places it on the bed and starts pulling clothes out of the closet.

Bucky notices how she stops and stares at a small collection of nail polish bottles, pondering which ones to take. He thinks about how her red painted nails would look dragging down his chest and smirks to himself, he memorizes the exact shade of red she wears. She picks a few ones and puts them on the bed. Slowly a small pile of her belongings gathers on the bed, clothes, some shoes, pajamas, underwear. Bucky’s eyes stray towards those, the small scraps of cotton, silk and lace in sweet, pastel colors, vibrant reds, greens and blues. The black and whites. He imagines her in black lace and his pants feels a little tighter. Bucky knows he should not be thinking about her this way, but he decides he doesn’t care. He’ll have her before everything is said and done, his doll, to care and dress as he decides.

Their eyes meet for a second and Bucky clears his throat as she zips up the bag, he steps forward and takes the bag before she can lift it.  
“I still need to pick up some other stuff” She says. Bucky follows her silently out of the room as she picks up a couple of books, her laptop, tablet and chargers “Well’ this is it” She says looking around.  
“Let’s move then”

____________________________

When you start to walk the Nelson’s car you feel Bucky’s hand grip your elbow and steer you towards his car, his hand is strangely hard as he holds your arm “Is a long way to the safe house. They won’t drive there and back here to city” His hand is cold enough for it to seep through your sweater’s sleeve and you feel incredibly vulnerable in his presence, his eyes stare at you and make feel exposed, like a nerve. You swallow and pull your arm back.  
“If there’s no other option”  
“There’s not” Bucky says and opens the car door for you to get in. You watch through the mirror as he strides to the trunk, putting your bag there.

The house is small but comfortable, it has nice furniture, a lot nicer than the one in your much smaller apartment. You notice the cameras around the perimeter of the house, a claustrophobic feeling coming over you. Bucky guides you towards what will be your room.  
“The bathroom is over here” He shows you. The queen sized bed has plain cream colored sheets and a comforter, the wooden doors of the walk in closet are a a deep color, that matches the dresser and the night table . There’s a chaise longue at the foot of the bed and a full body mirror in the corner.  
“The closet” Bucky points to the doors as he deposits your bag on the bed “Get comfortable, we still don’t know how long we’ll be here”  
He leaves and you sit on the bed, sigh and shake your head. Your mother’s voice clear in your head “I told you so” She almost mocks.

______________________

Bucky stands on the kitchen, a mug of black coffee in his hand as he leans against the counter, thinking. He sets the mug down and tugs his glove off, flexing his metal fingers. His mind goes back to the way her nails tapped against the glass table back in the office. He is fascinated and, honestly, even a bit grateful that he was assigned this case.  
He hears her before he sees her come in, can tell she just showered “Coffee?” he offers her as she notices him.  
She nods her head, but says nothing. Is almost as if she’s counting every word she says to him. A few days have gone by since they have been in the house, Bucky is picking up on her habits.  
Bucky hands her the mug and pushes the coffee and cream towards her “How did you end up in this situation?” He asks directly. No need to beat around the bush.  
“I’m sure you already know that” She says and looks at him.  
“Is not the same as you telling me how all this happened” Bucky insists “We have spent some time here. We will spend a lot of time together in here. Is better if you trust me”  
“We were friends” Her words come out and she sighs “Laurel wanted to go to that party, I wasn’t that into it. I had recently talked her into breaking up with Ryan, I just… The way he treated her didn’t sit well with me. And she never told me he was the one that invited her to this party. I tried to stay out of his and his friends way but at some point Laurel and I got separated and when I went to find her, when I did she was in a room with Ryan and three of his rich kid friends. We tried to leave but they didn’t let us and I could see that Laurel was scared” She look away “I just want to leave this all behind. The police didn’t do anything when it happened and they won’t do anything now. I tried to get them to do something, but I guess rich guys are above the law”

_________________________

Bucky seemed to be everywhere. His eyes were always set on you, always following you. And you were cooped up in that tiny, two bedroom house. He slept there most nights, he had kept his physical distance, but his eyes. The fact that this had to do with that night only made it worse, your nightmares were back and you had started to fall back on your habit of pulling all-nighters and avoiding sleep.

The two parts of your brain were at war. One side kept saying that Bucky was doing his job, the other… Even some nights, when you’d fall asleep on the living room sofa, Netflix still running, you’d wake up startled, feeling the weight of eyes you couldn’t place on you. You couldn’t even say if it was your paranoia or the way he was always lingering around and studying you.

You had nowhere to go. You kept trying to tell yourself that he was just doing his job. He needed to know where you were at all times, he was being paid for it, but truth be told you couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else in the way he looked at you.

Maybe it was just all the time you had been inside, trapped in that strange house, with him. You needed to go out. Even if it was just for a minute, this whole “rich people protection witness program” as you started to call it in your head wasn’t for you. You knew it was reckless but the idea wouldn’t leave your head. You’d find yourself looking for ways to get out of the house without Bucky noticing.

________________________

Bucky heard the scream as soon as he came in, he had spent most of the day and night out but had instructed his men to keep a close eye on her. He knew what was on her mind, she wanted to run. 

Bucky had been observing her much more carefully than he would any other person he was assigned to protect. He knew she was avoiding sleeping and had caught up on the way she would pick on her nail polish and he had picked up on her little plan.

He ran inside as soon as he heard it, following the shrill sound to her room, he opened the door and found her sitting on the bed, her hands covering her face as she tried to calm down.

“Are you ok?” Bucky asks standing by the door, looking at her.  
“Y-yes… I’m… I had a nightmare. I’ll be fine” She says and looks at him in the dim of the room.  
“I’ll leave you, then”

James steps out and closes the door behind him, leaving her alone. He walks towards the kitchen and leans against the counter as he thinks. A glass of water in his hand, he smirks and relaxes, thinking about her. His doll. Little by little she was doing exactly what he wanted her to do, so he could take advantage of the situation and later his place beside her. His plan was already in motion.

__________________

You wake up early next morning, take a shower and get dressed. If James is not awake yet you could sneak out, even if it was just for a while. You needed to get out, be somewhere different. You wanted to go back to your apartment, sleep on your own bed, cook in your own kitchen. It was what you wanted and needed the most.

You dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, ankle boots and a oversized cardigan, grabbed your hand bag and stepped out of the room, looking for any signs of James, but he was nowhere to be seen, you walked towards the main door and snook out, almost feeling that it had been to easy for you to do it.

You should have known that it had been too easy. But you were too distracted by being finally out in the open, without the weight of those blue gray eyes on you almost at all times, you took a deep breath and started walking briskly towards the train station, you had done your homework and knew exactly what route you’d need to take to get there.

You paid for your ticket and looked over your shoulder, just to make sure but there was nothing to worry about. You were alone. And it felt amazing.

An hour and a half later you stepped into your apartment and took deep breath as you walked in sloly, setting your bag on the table by the door, relaxing already.

_________________________

Bucky parked his bike outside the small cafe, she didn’t knew he owned it so she wouldn’t recognize it even if she stepped outside the building and saw it. He had been keeping one or two men doing surveillance on the building, he knew soon someone working for Ryan would show up and let him know there was activity inside the apartment. He doubted Ryan would come himself to try and scare her, if not something worse, but he was prepared either way.

The cafe gave Bucky a perfect view of the entrance to her building. He saw her step outside the door, probably to head back to the house, but as soon as she did a man walked out of the alley beside her building and grabbed her dragging her back into the alley, covering her mouth with his gloved hand. Bucky could see her kicking away.

He stands up, tosses some money on the table and rushes out towards the alley. Almost running, but trying not to get any unnecessary attention, this he needed to do on his own. 

_______________________

You land on your hands and knees as the man throws you on the floor, you turn around and he kicks your side, then you see James come behind him and pull his gun out of his pants, he presses it against the man’s head “If I was you I’d stop and get out of here. Can you get up doll?”

You nod and get up on shaky legs holding onto the wall and look at James “Wh-What are you doing here?”  
He looks at you as he grabs the back of the man’s neck and puts his gun away. You watch as James slams him head first into the wall. The man turns around but James punches him with his left hand, he falls unconscious to the floor and James grabs your arm “Let’s go. Now”

James guides you to a sleek bike parked in front of the cafe near your building and hands you a helmet. You take it without a word and put it on, then climb on the bike behind him.

You cling to his shirt as James drives out of the city, you get off the bike as you arrive at the house and walk towards the door but can’t get inside, James comes beside you and opens it, letting you walk inside first.  
“Do you understand why this is necessary now?” He asks closing the door calmly, almost too calmly as you turn around and rest your hand on the back of the sofa.  
You expect him to scream at you, to make a scene, but he’s talking in an even voice, he has not even taken a step closer to you. You nod and he stares at you.  
“Do you understand why you’re here and not back there?” He asks again “Use your words”  
The way he says ‘use your words’ has an unexpected effect on you, you swallow hard and feel the heat spreading through your body slowly, you even forget about the throbing pain on your side as James stares at you, waiting for you to answer him.  
“I-I do. I shouldn’t have left” You say avoiding to look at him, feeling the realization of just how actually attractive he is dawn on you.  
“I’d appreciate if you looked at me when we’re talking” James says sternly.  
You lift your eyes to meet his and nod “I’m sorry, ok? I shouldn’t have left, you’re looking after me. Even if you’re being paid for it, I should be more respectful of that”  
James points towards one of the kitchen stools “Sit” He says and watches as you walk slowly towards it and perch yourself on it “Lift your shirt up. I need to check your ribs”  
You do as instructed, taking your sweater off and lifting your shirt up slowly as James moves his hand towards your skin. His fingers touch your side firmly, but carefully, feeling the bones under the skin he hums “You’ll be fine. Is going to be a nasty bruise, but nothing is broken”  
You nod and James looks at you, seizing you up. His eyes stop at your lips and before you know it he is kissing you, his warmth engulfing your body and trapping you against the counter. Your moan surprises you and you try to push him off, but he doesn’t budge. Your mind races… Should he be doing this? Should you be doing this? If he hadn’t been on that cafe, following you you could be dead or worse now. You owe him. His hands set firmly on your waist as he parts your legs and slots himself between them. 

James cups your jaw as he pulls away and looks at you “You just have to be a good girl for me” He says tilting your head up and kissing you again “Do as I say, no buts, ifs or doubts. You’re safe here. With me”  
There’s no logical way you can protest what he’s saying. Deep down you know he’s right. You wouldn’t have made it to the trial, you wouldn’t have made it out of that alley without him.  
You nod and James kisses you again, his hand leaving your jaw and moving down to the side of your neck, holding you in place as his vibranium hand squeezes your waist, you haven’t touched him back beyond trying to push him away, your reluctance rearing it’s head again, his fingers splay on your side over your shirt and he fists the fabric, the tearing sound surprising you “Not here. On the sofa, you’ll be more comfortable”   
You hesitate for just a second as he steps back to give you space to get up and walk towards the sofa “Someone could walk in” You point out.  
Bucky shakes his head “Just you and me here. On the sofa and start taking your clothes off” He repeats and adds a new instruction, his eyes never leaving you as you move slowly towards the sofa.

You sit and pull your shirt over you head, being carefully of your banged up ribs, you kick your shoes off and unbutton your jeans, dragging them down your legs as Bucky watches you intently. You stop as you are left only on your bra and panties “Fucking gorgeous. Just like I imagined” James walks over and kneels between your parted legs, his lips on yours, dominating you and robbing you of your will to resist. His hands drag up your thighs, the warm and roughened flesh one, the smooth and cool vibranium one moving firmly over your them. Your eyes flutter closed and his metal hand cups your jaw “Keep your eyes on me” you open your eyes and fix them on Bucky’s face. His fingers tangling on the sides of your panties, you lift your hips up and watch as he trails them down your legs in a swift and smooth motion.

“Turn around” He taps your thigh “On your knees”  
You do as instructed, placing your hands on the back of the back of the sofa, holding yourself up on it. Bucky’s lips on the back of your thigh surprises you, the gasp that leaves your lips is a testimony to that, he kisses his way up to your cheek and then does the same on the other side. Then, his lips are on your center, light as feathers first, barely a caress on your outer lips, his tongue teases between them, warm and wet.. Or is that warm, wet feeling coming from you?   
Your body reacts, even if your brain is still divided between the pleasure he is giving you and the implications if his behaviour, your hips push against his face and Bucky swats your ass, making it sting “Stay still” He growls lowly. The way he buries his face between your legs, parting your lips with his metal fingers and closing his lips around your clit, makes it impossible though, you try but fail. Your back arches and the pain from your ribs makes you groan, mixing with the pleasure coming straight from your pussy and scrambling your brain, you can barely breath as his tongue teases your opening, your fists close on the couch pillows as he drinks your juices straight from the source. 

You can’t stay still, so your hips move against his face again and he growls, swatting your ass harder this time “I’m… I’m” You try to push the words out, but can’t as you cum against his face, your cum dripping down your thighs, your voice turned into a deep groan and your toes curled as you ride it out against his face. Is so intense the voice of doubt in your head has been almost completely drowned out.  
Bucky pulls away but flicks your clit with his metal finger once, making your hips jump an he chuckles, his metal palm landing on your asscheek again “This fuckin ass. The things I want to do to it”

You tense up and Bucky picks up on it, tracing his fingers over your tight ring of muscle “Not today, doll. We have to get you ready for that first” He whispers in your ear an you feel him fumbling with his pants, then feel his tip teasing your entrance. He thrusts into you slowly, he stretches your walls almost to the point of pain, you groan and let your forehead rest on the back of the sofa.  
“You’re fucking tight, doll” Bucky growls and slaps your ass “Just how I like it”  
You’re still trying to get your breath back, your ribs hurt, but you don’t want to tell him to stop. He pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in slowly, his hands grip your hips firmly as he starts to move steadily at first, your hands close around the cushions and you pant, his right hand moves up your side slowly, cupping your battered ribs “Shhhh… You’ll be ok” He whispers in your ear “I can feel your pussy gripping me” Bucky starts moving faster, his thrusts more stern, he grunts and moves his hand back down your side to your ass and he squeezes hard his nail digging on your skin, then parts your cheeks “Doll...You’re dripping” He grits.

Is true you’re dripping you can fee it on the tops of your thighs, the sound is almost too much for you, too shameful “B-Bucky” You moan as his finger flicks your clit, a bolt of pleasure running through your body. Bucky’s nails dig on your skin as he speeds up even more, circling your clit, you kick your legs, unable to do anything else as you cum again, gasping as your airways constrict, toes curl and the world spins around you.

But it isn’t the world, it is you. Suddenly you’re sitting on Bucky’s lap. Groaning both in pain and pleasure. His cock is still all the way inside you. Bucky has his hands under your thighs, holding them open and up towards your chest, he starts to bounce you on his cock, almost all the way out and then all the way back in, until your flesh claps against his. Your hands are on his thighs as you try to steady yourself, the pleasure from it all and the pain from your ribs mixing and making it hard to think. Your nails dig on his thighs as you groan with your eyes closed, Bucky bites your neck until you can almost feel the bruise blooming on your skin. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you’re overwhelmed by the sensations, barely able to breath or keep up with the way he’s fucking you.  
His hips pick up speed, the sounds of his flesh meeting yours is louder and lewder, and you’re so wet Bucky’s cock slips out of you, the tops of your thighs are slick with your arousal and he talks firmly in your ear “On your back”

You scurry from his lap and lay down on your back, Bucky sets one knee on the sofa and his other leg is stretched, his feet firmly planted on the floor as he grabs your thighs and angles you just enough to thrust swiftly into you, making you gasp loudly as his cock hits your cervix, your hands wrapping around his wrists and squeezing as he does it again and lets go of one of your thighs to start toying with your clit. Bucky flicks your clit a couple of times and then circles it at the same pace he thrusts inside you, fast and hard, meeting your gasps and moans with low grunts that settle low on your belly. Before you know it you’re cumming again and a gush of wetness drips from you, your legs shake and you cling to Bucky as he lets go and thrusts into you with total abandon, finally pulling out and spilling himself on your belly, groaning your name and bending over you “Fuck, Doll” He pants “You needed that as much as I did” Bucky kisses you hard and you notice he’s been almost fully dressed this whole time as he smirks at you “You’re my good girl now, my doll”

____________________________

As you look at the dress Bucky just handed you, you sigh and smile. Then look at him and think “You dress me like a doll. Is that how you see me? As a doll?” But you bite your tongue and thank him instead.  
Bucky kisses your shoulder again “Get ready, doll. Everyone will want to hear our story at the company party” He pinches your ass and leaves you to it.


End file.
